


I Wanna Let Go and Fall For You

by lemonhopia



Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, I made wonpil and seungmin brothers here for maximum uwu content, M/M, Private tutor!Sungjin, They're a band here too, Wonpil likes making pancakes a lot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-05
Updated: 2019-03-16
Packaged: 2019-10-22 13:21:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17663438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lemonhopia/pseuds/lemonhopia
Summary: Wonpil notices his baby bro Seungmin struggling with some of his subjects, so he decides to hire one of his closest friends Sungjin as a private tutor. They get along very well, until Sungjin eventually finds himself visiting even when they don't have any scheduled sessions.Even during weekends and school breaks.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> When will I ever finish my wip's before starting a new one?  
> Anyway, here, have some fluffy sungpil. ❤️
> 
> Title from Parachute by Neck Deep.

A sizzling sound filled the kitchen as the batter hit the pan. Wonpil watched intently as bubbles formed on the surface, his brows furrowed slightly in concentration as he tilts the pan carefully to make a perfect circle shape. He doesn’t really cook much, but lately he's been worried about his little brother ever since their parents went overseas for work so he wants to take care of him as much as he possibly can. It’s only gonna be two years and their parents will still visit for the holidays, but two years is too long when you have a high school kid in the house.

Flipping the last pancake, Wonpil heard footsteps come closer behind him, followed by a yawn. 

“Good morning Seungminnie,” He greeted with a bright smile, too cheerful for 6am for most people but it’s a normal Wonpil thing.

“Morning,” Seungmin sounded rough, obviously not having gotten enough sleep. Unlike Wonpil, he’s not much of a morning person.

“You didn’t sleep well again, you look like hell,” Wonpil let out a deep sigh, setting the plate with a tall stack of pancakes on the table, steam wafting from the plate.

“Midterms are next week, I can’t slack off,” His face stayed pressed on the table. He looked like he was about to fall asleep anytime, even as he grabbed the fork and stabbed through the thick stack in the plate in front of him. Normally he would be giddy over seeing pancakes on the table especially if Wonpil made them, but now he’s so out of his element and it shows.

“Wait, that one doesn’t have butter and syrup yet,” Wonpil pushed the butter and syrup across the table, along with a huge mug of coffee. “And you need to sleep, okay? Sleeping when you need to, when you’re tired, that’s not slacking off, that’s called taking care of yourself,” He playfully whacked Seungmin on the head with a wooden spoon, the spoon barely touching his head.

“Look at you, your hair is still dripping wet, our back is wet, you’re gonna catch a cold,” Wonpil reached for a kitchen towel and used it to dry Seungmin’s hair.

“Hmm, I’ll try, I’m just really stuck lately,” His hair is a mess with how Wonpil was drying it but he didn’t protest.

“With what? Maybe I can help?”

His baby bro is only in his second year of high school yet he’s already so stressed. He’s proud that Seungmin has managed to stay within the top ranks of his class even without extra classes or tutors, he really is a smart and hardworking kid, but the boy needs to chill and enjoy his teens years. They’re lucky their parents aren’t the kinds that push them out of their minds just to get perfect grades to go to a top college. That’s rare nowadays.

“Well, you know I was never really good with any of my math subjects,” Seungmin sighed as he sipped on his coffee. “And since dad can’t help me out anymore, it takes me a lot longer to understand everything,”

“Do you want to take extra classes? Or get a tutor? Or study with someone? We can talk to mom and dad about it. Sorry, I can’t really help you with any math either,” 

“We really got the same genes,” Looking up to his brother still drying his hair, Seungmin giggled and forked a piece of pancake into his mouth.

“Of course we do, look at you, we’re pretty much twins,” Wonpil squished his face in his cold hands, squeezing both cheeks and making it hard to chew. 

“Hah, I’m cuter!” Seungmin declared, earning a pinch in the nose.

That morning after dropping off Seungmin to school and heading to work, Wonpil made a note to call their parents soon.

 

After getting the go-signal from their parents, Wonpil went ahead to find a private tutor. Just as he expected, Seungmin didn’t like the idea of studying with a class or a study buddy since he wants to take things at his own pace. He was wary though, his over-protective side was still not comfortable with hiring someone he doesn’t know personally. He also knows Seungmin doesn’t open up very easily to people, so he was surprised that he even agreed to hire a tutor.

Eventually though, with Jae’s help, he was able to relax.

“You baby Seungmin too much, he’ll be fine,” Jae found it funny how stressed Wonpil is with finding a suitable tutor. They were seated on the floor of Dowoon’s basement where their band practices every Saturdays.

“Hey, you don’t understand because you’re the baby in your family,”

“But I baby all of you!” He wrapped an arm around Dowoon’s neck and patted his head with his other hand to emphasize his point.

“No you don’t, Sungjin-hyung is the one taking care of us,” Dowoon piped up, making Jae tighten the chokehold on his neck.

“And to be honest, finding your baby bro a tutor is a lot easier than finding you a boyfriend,” Totally ignoring Dowoon, Jae added. Wonpil threw a half-eaten pack of gum at him.

“Can you not throw stuff at each other while I’m here?”

Jae released Dowoon from his grasp and continued talking. “But really, I think Sungjin will be a good fit, he’s definitely qualified,”

“Ooooh, as Seungmin’s tutor? Or as Wonpil’s boyfriend?” Younghyun looked up from organizing his cables, suddenly interested in the conversation.

“Why not both?” Dowoon teased, with Jae and Younghyun hollering like rowdy middle school kids getting too nosey at the mention of their friends liking someone.

Luckily, Sungjin was in the restroom during the entire conversation. The moment he came back, everybody shut up and went back to packing up their gear like nothing happened. 

“Why are you so red?” Wonpil froze at the sight of Sungjin inspecting his face with a frown. 

“Huh? Nothing, it’s just hot in here,” The others were obviously trying to hide their snickering so they all turned their backs and made themselves look extra busy fixing their bags. Sungjin didn’t press anymore though, he just shrugged and zipped up his guitar bag.

 

“You want me to tutor Seungmin? Seriously?” Sungjin looked up from choosing between two different flavors of chips. Wonpil invited the boys over to their house after practice like he always does. This time, it’s him and Sungjin’s turn to buy snacks at the convenience store a few blocks away.

“Yeah, why not? I know you’re more than qualified,” Wonpil shrugged, trying to seem nonchalant but he’s actually nervous about Sungjin’s answer. “And I trust you,”

This is why Wonpil didn’t hesitate to ask Sungjin, he knows how comfortable Seungmin is with him and the rest of the band. Crazy as they may be, they look out for his baby bro like he was their own. Sometimes Seungmin joins them in their post-practice nights too when he’s not busy, they just don’t let him drink.

“Well, I haven’t taught taken any tutoring jobs in so long, but I guess we can work something out,” 

Wonpil’s face lit up when Sungjin agreed, getting too giddy that he pulled Sungjin in for a quick hug.

“Uhm, okay? And eww, don’t be clingy, you’re gross,” Sungjin scrunched his nose and raised an eyebrow at him. Wonpil chuckled at Sungjin ’s reaction. He was so happy that for a moment he forgot that Sungjin hates it when anyone gets too physically clingy with him.

“Is Monday good then? After school?” Wonpil’s grin still cannot be erased from his face.

“Sure, I’ll come over about 7,” Finally, Sungjin picked a bag of chips and agreed to his request. “C’mon, they’re waiting for us,”

Sungjin lead the way to the counter, helping him unload the basket and offering to pay for their haul. 

“Sungjinnie, you don’t have to, I took some of those for myself and Seungminnie,”

“It’s okay, we’re invading your place already, at least let me buy the food,” Sungjin waved his hand away and gave him a small smile. 

They walked all the way back to the house, paper bags in hand, being careful not to slip on rain puddles from earlier that afternoon. 

“Sungjinnie?” Wonpil broke the silence halfway through their walk.

“Hmm? What is it?” Turning around a corner, Sungjin’s eyes were still on the road.

“Thank you,”

Sungjin only patted his head in response, smiling behind the tall paper bags he was carrying.

“Eh? Really? Sungjin-hyung will tutor me?” Seungmin couldn’t contain his excitement when Wonpil announced the news over breakfast the next day. Wonpil insisted that he sleep last night instead of joining them, knowing he hasn’t slept very well the past few months, staying up late to study even during weekends. 

“He’ll be coming over tomorrow to discuss stuff like your schedule and study plan and all that,” Wonpil confirmed, pouring coffee into their mugs. 

“I can’t wait!”

“Me too,” He was hungover as hell but Wonpil smiled to himself, seeing his brother smile that sincerely again. “Now go out of the house and have fun, it’s a Sunday,” He pushed a plate of pancakes across the table, this time with strawberry syrup.

“Where would I even go?”

“Go barge into Hyunjin’s or Felix’s house or something, you should be out having fun on weekends!” Wonpil waved him off, eager to get him out of the house for once.

“Wow, this sure feels weird, actually doing nothing on weekends,” 

“Well it shouldn’t, that’s why they’re weekends, you’re supposed to rest after a tough week,” He ruffled Seungmin’s hair, making sure it’s messier than his just-woke-up hair.

For the rest of the day, Seungmin was in a light and cheerful mood, both from the good news and the long sleep he has been needing for a long time now. 

 

Monday came and ten minutes before 7pm, Sungjin is already ringing their doorbell. Typical Sungjin. Always the earliest to everything. And Wonpil is always the buzzer-beater getting scolded by Sungjin. 

“Ah, good thing our schedules are almost the same,” He met with Sungjin first, discussing schedules and hours at the dining table. 

“Oh, so he only needs help with math and physics,” Sungjin reviewed the study plan they came up with.

“Yeah he only struggles with those, he’s okay with everything else so he can handle other subjects on his own,” 

Sungjin nodded in response, still going over the study plans. 

He has always noticed how cool Sungjin looks when he’s deeply concentrated on something. His eyes are locked in an intense stare, forehead slightly scrunched, and unconsciously biting his lip. But that’s when they’re writing songs. Seeing this side of him makes Wonpil… feel things? Wonpil is the one who can’t concentrate now, too engrossed by Sungjin’s expressions than what he’s saying. 

“Uh… Shall I call Seungmin down?” Wonpil shook off the stupid thoughts creeping in his head. He’s just amazed at Sungjin, that’s all. A lot of people are. No big deal.

“Yeah, go ahead,” 

“Seungminnie! Come here!” He called after Seungmin from the foot of the stairs, his voice loud enough to be heard two houses away because of sudden nervousness.

“Pirrie-hyung, why are you yelling?” 

“Ah… hah... Nothing, I just thought you were asleep,”

Seungmin gave him a puzzled look, then his expression changed into a knowing grin when he saw Sungjin in the kitchen.

“Excuse me young man, what’s with that look?” Wonpil narrowed his eyes in challenge.

“Nothing, nothing, just happy,” Trying hard not to laugh, Seungmin faced the direction of the kitchen.

“Sungjin-hyung, you’re here!” He ran to the table right away to escape Wonpil, almost tripping on his bedroom slippers. Sungjin beamed instantly and reached over to ruffle his hair, and Wonpil melted at the sight. They rarely see Sungjin’s soft side but when it does come out, you’ll really feel how warm and sincere he is as a person and a leader.

“Take care of my baby bro, okay?” Looking at how relaxed Seungmin looks compared to how he did the past few months, Wonpil is sure he made the right decision and he can’t thank Sungjin enough.

His baby is in good hands.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I should have just titled this fic "cooking with Wonpil" 😂

“Why don’t you have dinner here this time? You’re always going home after you’re done,”

It’s been a week since Sungjin started their tutoring sessions, and he always goes home right after. This time, Wonpil is not letting him. He knows Sungjin lives alone and it wouldn’t hurt to have a home-cooked meal every once in a while. Even if he’s not particularly good at cooking aside from following recipes he finds online. He pretty much just tries to make whatever Seungmin asks him to. 

“Yeah Sungjinie-hyung, stay with us,”

Wonpil smiled to himself while stirring the curry. He knows Sungjin can’t say no if it’s Seungmin asking him to stay for dinner.

“I can actually cook, you know, if that’s what you’re scared about,” He called from the kitchen, turning around from the stove and flashing a smile to Sungjin and his brother in the dining table. Seungmin loves using the dining table as his study area because he likes the big tabletop space. 

“Eh? I had no idea… Because the last time you did-”

“Let's forget about the seaweed soup incident already, shall we?” 

“Looking back though, it wasn't at all bad, just salty,” Sungjin laughed. 

“Pirrie-hyung's curry is so good,” Wonpil can tell the smile from Seungmin's voice. 

“Hmm, smells like it,”

Seungmin got up to help Wonpil set the table, while Sungjin cleared out their things to make way for the food.

“Woah,” Needless to say, Sungjin was amazed. This side of Wonpil wasn't exactly new to him, but since the two brothers were left alone in the house, Wonpil has been extra hands-on in taking care of Seungmin. Even going as far as learning how to cook. 

“Of course, I'm not letting my baby live on cup noodles and convenience store food,” He looked especially proud as he ladled the curry into their bowls with steaming rice. 

“Ok ok, I'm your baby, alright,” 

No one talked for the next few minutes. Wonpil grinned proudly at his work, both boys in front of him completely lost in concentration while eating their dinner. Sungjin shot him a smile in between bites of curry, and he’s pretty sure he has never before felt his heart flutter like it just did.

 

Wonpil stood before the shelf full of noodles, finding the one he’s supposed to use. Grocery shopping has been his and Seungmin’s new pastime. Since that night, Sungjin has always been staying for dinner. Sometimes, Wonpil even asks what he wants to eat so he can make it the next day but he always just says he’ll eat whatever it is he’s cooking. Until last Friday. He didn’t specify what exactly he wants, he just mentioned in passing that he kinda wants noodles so Wonpil decided to go with jjajangmyeon. 

“I think this is the noodle we should use,” Seungmin held up a pack of vacuum-packed yellowish noodles twisted in small bundles. 

“Ah, yeah, it’s this one,” He inspected the pack of noodles, reading the instructions at the back. He didn’t realize he was spacing out and until Seungmin waved a hand in front of him. 

“Earth to Pirrie-hyung,”

“Oh, sorry, I was just checking… uhm… the cooking time,”

Seungmin shot him a suspicious smile. “Are you nervous because you’re cooking for Sungjin-hyung?”

“Seungminnie! I’m cooking for you too! And myself!” Wonpil crossed his arms defensively after dropping the noodles in their cart, making Seungmin laugh even more. 

“Ah, It’s ok, it’s ok, if you say so,” Waving Wonpil off and chuckling to himself, he took the cart and drove off to the counter. 

Wonpil stopped him by linking their arms together but he couldn’t find the energy to defend himself. What is he even so flustered about? Seungmin is just being his usual playful self. He’s used to this scene, Seungmin constantly teasing him whenever he likes someone. He should be used to it by now. Whenever he  _ likes _ someone, huh… Does he even like Sungjin that way? Wonpil pushed the thought out of his head. They've been friends since they were in high school. That's just absurd. 

“Where are you going? We still need to buy meat and vegetables,” Hopefully it works. He tried to distract Seungmin by dragging him to the produce section.

“I thought we still have enough veggies left from yesterday?” Seungmin gave him a curious look.

“That won’t be enough, you know how that guy eats,”

“He doesn’t even eat veggies a lot,”

“I-I need onions. And mushrooms. And more cabbage,”

“Hmm… ok,” Looks like Seungmin is already distracted, or at least pretending to be, inspecting the pile of peppers on the next shelf. 

Throughout their grocery store trip, Seungmin must have noticed how out of it he was almost the entire time. It was true though, he really was a little bit nervous since Sungjin didn’t request anything in particular. But he’s determined. This dish will be successful. It’s just Sungjin hevs cooking for and not a professional chef, for fuck’s sake, he needs to get a grip on himself. 

  
Monday came too fast. Not fast enough for Seungmin though. He sure looks like he’s enjoying watching his brother internally panic while cooking in Sungjin’s presence. 

Sungjin got up to peek over Wonpil's shoulder while he's slicing zucchinis, and Seungmin stole a glimpse.

“Ooh, what's that?” 

Wonpil jumped at Sungjin suddenly appearing behind him, almost cutting himself, the knife clattering on the chopping board as it dropped from his hand. 

“Sungjin, what the hell, don't scare me like that and go back to work,” He whined and clutched at his chest, making Seungmin clap a hand over his mouth to stifle his laughter. 

“He's busy, I gave him some sample problems to solve,” Sungjin gestured to Seungmin's direction while he picked up the scattered vegetable peelings on the counter and the floor. “And you really need to clean up while you're cooking so you don't make a mess in the kitchen,” 

“I'm still getting the hang of being in the kitchen, chill,” Wonpil laughed

“Nah, you really are just messy,” 

“But at least I can cook… Pretty good,” A smug smile formed on Wonpil’s face. 

“That's why I'm here,” 

“You're here to tutor Seungminnie,” 

“That too,” Sungjin chuckled, his eyes surveying the counter for any more mess to clean up. “Need any help?” 

“Nah, I'm good,” He continued slicing the zucchini into little cubes, each slice looking almost like they were measured with a ruler with how meticulous Wonpil is with slicing. “We make a good team, don't we?”

“Hey, I can’t keep cleaning up after you when you cook,”

“But I do my cleaning after,” 

“Whatever you say,” Sungjin stuck his tongue out at him, moving on to wiping the counter full of random sauce drips and scattered seasoning particles. 

To Wonpil, there was something fascinating about watching Sungjin’s little habits. Like the way he spends three whole minutes just washing his hands, rubbing every corner of his skin under the water and going under his already blunt nails. He probably sings happy birthday in his head three times while doing it too. Even though it's a bit scary, Wonpil loves how Sungjin's eyes squint and his forehead muscles scrunch slightly whenever he sees him making a mess, and it makes him want to make a bigger mess to annoy Sungjin even more. 

Once he was satisfied with his clean hands, Sungjin went back to check on Seungmin’s progress.

A tiny tinge of blush washed over Wonpil's cheeks. Why was he even watching Sungjin like that?  He really needs to focus on his vegetable-cutting duties or else he'll end up chopping his fingers. The last few slices he did looked a lot wonkier than the first ones and it's pretty obvious why. 

 

Twenty minutes later and dinner is served. Wonpil could see the two boys’ eyes light up at the huge bowls in front of them, and that alone is more than enough to make him happy. At the same time though, he felt like a contestant at a cooking survival show with how he's seated at the head of the table and the two judges sitting on both sides. 

Sungjin didn't mix his noodles and sauce properly and dug in right away, giving Wonpil a thumbs up while trying to smile through a mouthful of food. 

Meanwhile, Seungmin is carefully mixing his noodles, giving his hyungs an ‘oh my god just get married already’ kind of look while they weren't looking. When Wonpil turned his attention on him, that was his cue to take the first bite, taking way too much noodles into his mouth to mask the giggles threatening to spill. 

“Approved?” Wonpil asked.

He gave Wonpil a thumbs up as well, making Wonpil beam proudly. If a dish he made is Seungmin-approved, he knows he did well. And now he has a new judge to feed because of Sungjin, but he's not complaining at all. 

They all ate in silence for a few minutes until their bowls are only half-full.

“Guys, chew your food,” They really looked like they were inhaling their food. Wonpil chuckled, not knowing whether to be worried or proud.

“But can you blame us when it's good?” Seungmin was already helping himself a second serving. 

“Let the kid eat, he needs brain power for finals season,” Following Seungmin, Sungjin emptied the rest of the serving platter into his bowl.

“Don't worry, I'll feed you even more next time, this is to celebrate you acing your midterms,” 

“Really? I thought this was-” 

Wonpil ruffled Seungmin's hair violently to cut him off, earning a snort and a strangled laugh from the younger. 

“Yeah, yeah that's true,” He's still trying to hold his laughter in as he finished the rest of his food, stealing glances at Sungjin who has no idea what's happening and is just trying to eat his jjajangmyeon in peace. Ah, if only he knew. 

Wonpil is in an internal panic. What is Seungmin even on about? Well… He did pick a noodle dish because Sungjin hinted at it, but what's so strange about that? He tried finishing the entire contents of his bowl in peace, without choking everytime he remembers that Friday night. 

After they were all done eating, Sungjin helped out with cleaning up the table. 

“Ah, don't mind that, I'll take care of it,” Wonpil took all the dishes from his hands and set them on the sink. “Go home and rest up, you're tired,” 

“At least let me bring dessert next time?” 

Did he hear that right? Wonpil could only nod dumbly in response.  _ Oh my god, Seungmin will never let this one go.  _

“Pirrie-hyung likes strawberry cake,” Seungmin seemingly popped out of nowhere, a wide grin on his face. 

Taking one look at Wonpil then at Seungmin, Sungjin laughed. 

“He likes any cake, but ok I'll get strawberry,” 

“I really do like any cake though,” His voice could barely protest.

Shortly after, Sungjin said his goodbyes for the night and headed out. Over the course of a few weeks, he has grown to reach that level of comfortable in their house that he knew where the snacks and the coffee were stored in the cupboards, where to put away the dishes and cleaning supplies, and he didn't need to be shown out the door whenever he leaves. Out of all their members, Sungjin has also become the last one to leave during their post-practice nights. 

The moment Sungjin left, Seungmin helped wash the dishes while Wonpil cleaned the rest of the kitchen that was left a mess after Sungjin worked his magic on it. 

“Pirrie-hyung, Pirrie-hyung, he's gonna bring you cake,” He leaned over to tease Wonpil who was busy wiping the counters. 

“It's not just for me, stop,” If Seungmin wasn't his brother he would have whacked him with a spatula several times now. “Go back to your room, I'll finish this,” 

“Ooooooh you're in a panic because of Sungjin-hyung, that's so cute,” Completely ignoring his brother, Seungmin poked him in the cheek with a soapy finger. 

“It's not like that!” His voice came off whinier than intended, making Seungmin evil giggle even harder as he rinsed off the least of the side dish plates. He ran straight up to his room, not giving Wonpil any chance to protest. 

Wonpil sighed to himself as he made himself some tea. What was there even to protest? He closed his eyes, felt his heart thump in his chest, and hoped Seungmin was not right. 

 


	3. Chapter 3

It’s officially summer break and Seungmin didn’t have any lessons scheduled the entire time. And no tutoring sessions also meant no Sungjin. Dinners suddenly felt incomplete without Sungjin around, like he has become part of their family over the course of the last semester. 

Wonpil blinked in front of the dish rack. In his hands were three cups and before his hand could reach for the spoons, he remembered to get only two and not three. He sighed audibly and put the extra cup back. Is he already that used to cooking and serving for three? 

“How many scoops do you want?” He reached for the scoop and dug into the tub of strawberry ice cream laced with chocolate swirls. 

“Just two,” One, then two scoops went into Seungmin’s cup. It's a struggle to get just one scoop since the ice cream has hardened too much in the freezer. 

“Four for me then,” After much effort, he managed to get four more scoops then put the tub back in the freezer, even if he knows he'll be coming back to get more later. 

“You miss Sungjin-hyung don’t you?” Seungmin asked in between scoops of ice cream. 

Taking a deep breath, he let the ice cream drip from his spoon, the warm and humid weather causing it to melt more easily. At that moment, Wonpil felt like ice cream too, hard and stubborn but melts easily with just a tiny bit of warmth. This kid really knows how to dig into the deepest recesses of his thoughts that even he himself doesn't want to visit. Well, they're brothers after all. Who could probably know him any better? 

Is it because he suddenly called for an ice cream night? Usually, ice cream nights only happen when Wonpil is extra stressed. And recently, they’ve been having more and more ice cream nights. Even going as far as having ice cream for dinner like that night.

“It’s only been three days, shut up,”

“So you do miss him,”

“I don’t!” 

He just realized how guilty and whiny he sounds whenever Sungjin is brought up but Wonpil will really never admit to missing Sungjin. They’re friends, they see each other all the time, it’s not a big deal if suddenly doesn't visit for a few days right? Why is everyone making such a fuss over this?

“Ok then, I’ll go text him to come over, I’ll tell him you asked,” 

“If you text him, I’m kicking you out and letting the Hwangs adopt you,”

“Worth a shot,” Seungmin reached for his phone and Wonpil swatted his hand with a spoon, light pink drops flying all over the counter. 

Sungjin would definitely kick his ass for that if he was there. 

A flash of pink washed over Wonpil’s cheeks, realizing how much Sungjin invades his thoughts even with such mundane things like making a mess on the kitchen counter. 

_ One sign that you are, indeed, whipped for someone.  _ Seungmin’s words rang in his head and he tried with all his might to shut them out.

“Ah, go pack up and go to Hyunjin’s now… You want to, don’t you?”

“Why is this suddenly about me? Stop changing the topic hyung,”

“Why are you defensive then?” Time for Wonpil to turn the tables and tease his brother instead.

“I'm not defensive… You're just in denial,”

And it seems to be working, with the way Seungmin is looking at him like he has been attacked, and like he's looking for his next chance to get Wonpil to spill. 

“Bring Hyunjin here next time and I'll invite Sungjin over,”

“Sungjin-hyung is always here every weekend anyway,” 

“But that's with the rest of the band,”

“Oh, so you want him all to yourself,” Wonpil’s eyes widened, grip firm on his spoon. Just like that, his defense crumbled as quickly as he has built it. He gives up. With his fingers still cold from trying to scoop overly frozen ice cream, he tapped on Sungjin’s name in his messages app and typed away.

 

The next night, Sungjin is at their door the same time he usually comes over on school nights. And he doesn’t remember Sungjin looking  _ this  _ good before, since they’ve been friends for a long time. Wonpil thought he was already immune to the Park Sungjin charm. Well, that is, save for his constant admiration of Sungjin’s ever-so-sparkly eyes.

Or maybe Wonpil was just hallucinating and he suddenly forgot how Sungjin looked like so it took him by surprise when he's right there in front of him again.

“Sungjin please, you don’t have to knock anymore, you pretty much live here like half the time,” He spoke in an attempt to hide his smile but he can’t help it, whenever Sungjin is around he can’t stop a certain kind of warmth from washing over him. 

“I gave you that key so you can use it,”

“Only if you allow me to crash here at 3am when I can't sleep,”

“You've always been allowed 3am bedroom crashes,”

“Only by climbing the window though, not through the front door,” 

Memories of Sungjin climbing into his bedroom unannounced when they were kids came flooding back in an instant. He just really wants Sungjin around more, though not necessarily in his bedroom. But he won't be complaining if that's the case. 

“Pirrie-hyung missed you!” Seungmin called from the kitchen while setting up the table. 

“Clingy,” Sungjin chuckled it himself as he marched into the kitchen past Wonpil, cake box in hand. 

It's a relief having Sungjin back at home like they're falling back into a comfortable routine. 

As Sungjin finished off the last bits of meat from the remaining piece of short rib on his plate, Wonpil started slicing the cake. His hands are trembling and he can’t seem to get the slices straight enough, much to Seungmin’s amusement. Wonpil internally cursed at himself for choosing to make 6 slices instead of 8. Who can even possibly slice a cake into perfect thirds without a guide?

He shot Seungmin a  _ why-are-you-grinning-like-that _ look, only to get a teasing smirk in response. 

“Hyung, that’s ok, you don’t have to make the slices even, only the three of us are gonna eat it anyway,” 

“After I worked so hard slicing into thirds? Nope, I can do this,”

There was no swaying Wonpil when he’s that determined. Sungjin watched him closely, resisting the urge to help because this side of Wonpil cannot be stopped.

The slices turned out okay, save for some pieces that had the pointy side crumbling and sticking to the cardboard tray.  

One by one, he managed to place the slices on their plates without dropping them. An achievement, considering how unstable his grip was.  

“Yay, thank you Pirrie-hyung, thank you Sungjin-hyung,”

“Thanks, here,” Sungjin gave him the extra strawberry in his slice. “And you too,” He gave Seungmin one as well. 

Seungmin was smiling fondly at Sungjin but his expression changed into a mischievous grin when he turned to Wonpil, then back to normal again when Sungjin caught his eye. 

Wonpil didn't want to think anymore what this kid is planning. He just wants to eat his cake in peace. 

 

Come Saturday, Dowoon went on a family trip and practice is called off. 

Sungjin in a loose white shirt waving at him from the couch, flipping through the channels on the TV and feet propped up on a beanbag, was a sight Wonpil wasn’t ready for at all. He just woke up with a splitting headache from an afternoon nap and there’s no way he’s in the right mind to deal with this. This is one of those moments where the universe seems so unfair. Sungjin looks like he himself just woke up too and randomly decided to drive to their house. Yet he looks effortlessly glowing, like he's modeling the sofa he's sitting on. 

Did Seungmin invite him over?

One look at Seungmin’s startled reaction when he stepped out of his room gave him the answer right away. Looks like it’s not his doing this time. His expression turned into something else in an instant though, when Sungjin called after him.

“Oh hey, you’re awake,” Sungjin beamed, while Wonpil took sluggish steps towards the couch. He plopped down next to Sungjin who made some space so he could sit down.

“I see you finally used the key,” Wonpil sat down with barely any space between them and he’s surprised at how Sungjin didn’t protest at the unannounced close proximity.

“You said I can just go in here, so I did,” He played with the key ring with his fingers and waved it in front of Wonpil.

“No one’s stopping you,” 

Their conversation was interrupted when Seungmin stepped out of his room, hoisting his backpack on one shoulder. 

“Where are you going? You didn’t tell me you were going out,” 

“What? You don’t remember? Ah, you must be asleep earlier,” Seungmin gave him a thoughtful look. “I’m going to Hyunjin’s,”

“Again? You’re there almost everyday,” Wonpil crossed his arms and spoke in a stern tone but his face is painted in a knowing grin.

“You’re the one who told me to go out more,” 

“I said go out more, not stay at another house more,” 

“And stop looking at me like that, we'll be with Felix and Jisung,”    
Ignoring him, Wonpil put a hand to his heart and acted hurt. “You don’t want to be with me anymore, I'm in pain,”

“I'll be back tomorrow morning, I don't wanna disturb your date night,” Seungmin made sure to say it once he's already halfway out the door so Wonpil can't get him. As expected, Wonpil was already aiming a throw pillow at his direction.

“It's not a date!”

“Bye hyungs, love you!” Before Wonpil could hurl the pillow, Seungmin bolted out the door. 

Sungjin laughed as soon as Seungmin was out. 

“You sound like a clingy mom who can't let go of her son,” 

“My baby is growing up,” Wonpil sighed and hugged the throw pillow to his chest.

“He's 16, of course he is,”

“Nooooo, he's still my baby,” He turned to Sungjin, putting a foot up on the couch and resting an arm on the backrest, a change in expression on his face. “Did your sister baby you a lot? I didn't really get to see her much back then,”

“She does spoil me a lot, even if most of the time she's more of a mom version 2.0 to me,”

The mental image of Sungjin being the object of his sister's affection brings a smile to Wonpil. 

“What are you laughing at?”

“I'm not laughing, I just think it's cute,” He giggled and inched closer to Sungjin, resting his feet on Sungjin's lap like he always does to annoy the him. Oddly, Sungjin didn't push his legs away. 

“What's for dinner?” 

“As expected, you’re just here for food,” 

“I’m not, I’m here for you,”

Damn the butterflies in his gut. This is not the right time to flutter around and cloud his senses with stardust. Wonpil must have looked dumb staring and blinking hard at Sungjin like he just grew tentacles on his head or something. 

“Ok seriously, what brings you here on a bright sunny day?” 

“You say that as if you weren’t also holed up in your room,”

“My head hurts,” 

Sungjin pushed his legs off his lap but he didn’t expect that it was so that he can sit closer. His pout (or this sweltering summer heat) must have had some sort of effect on Sungjin.

“Here,” 

He didn’t expect Sungjin to pat his lap, inviting him to lay down on it. Skinship-hater Sungjin, offering his lap up for rent. Maybe this is a miracle. Or is he sick? Though wary, Wonpil didn't waste time in settling on Sungjin's thighs, soft yet solid under him.

He felt Sungjin's fingers make their way to either side of his forehead, pressing and going in circles, his grip firm and making sure the pressure hits where it hurts. 

“Temple massages are supposed to relieve headaches,”

Wonpil only hummed in response, eyes closed and letting himself melt under Sungjin's touch. 

“You know what else can cure your headache?”

“What?” He opened one eye to peek at Sungjin smiling above him.

Then to Sungjin leaning down, far enough to place a kiss on his forehead. Normally, he would giggle excitedly at the gesture if someone else was that affectionate with him, but he was speechless and frozen in place because it’s Sungjin. _ Especially  _ because it’s Sungjin.

So this is the Sungjin effect?

No. He’s being like this because Sungjin is different to him. He  _ likes  _ Sungjin, in a way he never had the courage to admit even to himself until now. How dumb could he have been?

“You know what, now I don’t want to leave this couch,” Wonpil closed his eyes and savored the feeling of Sungjin running his fingers through his hair, twirling the ends in his fingertips. If his heart wasn't doing flips in his chest, he would have fallen asleep right there. 

“Me neither,”

“But we need to eat, we’ll die if we don’t,”

“Don’t strain yourself, let’s just order chicken, we still have beer in the fridge from last week, right?”

“So I can stay here and not leave?” 

“No.” Sungjin said in a mocking stern voice. 

“Why not?” Wow, Sungjin sure is extra soft to him that day, not even teasing him for his whiny baby pout. 

“Because I need to get the door when our order comes,”

A pinch to his nose, then his cheeks. 

“Hmmm but your lap is too comfy,” He leaned his head against Sungjin's stomach. “And warm,” 

“Ok, that’s it, get up,”

A look of concern crossed Wonpil’s face and he didn’t stand up right away. Sungjin is already patting his stomach, signaling him to get off his lap. Not wanting to annoy him any further, Wonpil relented and got off from Sungjin’s thighs.

What’s his problem? Sungjin has always been unpredictable, but he has never been this confused by Sungjin’s actions. 

He still didn’t fully understand even as Sungjin held him steady with both arms as he tried to get up, and kissed him full on the lips, their lips crashing awkwardly at first before melting into each other. 

Pulling away giggly and breathless, Wonpil has somehow ended up with his legs across Sungjin’s lap, an arm anchored around his neck for support and the other hand holding on to Sungjin’s shoulder.

Suddenly feeling embarrassed and pathetic for getting afraid that Sungjin was pushing him away for being too clingy, Wonpil buried his face into the crook of Sungjin’s neck in an attempt to hide his unmistakable blush.

“Why did you have to scare me like that,”

“You’re so cute when you’re surprised,” Sungjin chuckled and rubbed circles on his thigh to calm him down. 

“You're mean,” Even if his face isn't visible, Sungjin can tell he's pouting. “In return I want unlimited lap access,”

Pulling Wonpil's face away from his shoulder, Sungjin laughed. 

“What do you mean? You already do.”

~~~

The slightly ajar bedroom door swung open without knocking, its occupant looking up from the drama he’s watching on his laptop, unsurprised at the new arrival.

“You got to leave on short notice without your brother complaining? That’s a miracle,”

“He _ did  _ complain, but I still managed to get out,” Throwing a high-five to a grinning Hyunjin, Seungmin plopped down at the foot of the bed. “He's still not used to my impromptu sleepovers because he doesn't like being alone,” 

“I lowkey panicked too, when you texted me that Sungjin-hyung came over,” 

The look on Seungmin’s face was no less than triumphant. 

“It's a success though, I left the two of them at home,” 

“Just as planned?” 

“Just as planned.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Someone made a surprise appearance 😂

**Author's Note:**

> [CC](https://curiouscat.me/lemonhopia)   
>  [Twitter](https://twitter.com/lemonhopia)


End file.
